Com 50 and 007
Com 50 and 007 is the official sequel to Com 50 (formerly, it was the sequel to Com 50: Peril in Iran). It introduced the canon immigrant 007 into the world of Com 50 and featured the villain Shriff Aha for the first and only time. Film Details * Release Date: July 29, 2004 * Running Time: 17 min. * MPAA Rating: PG * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: n/a Plot Summary During the opening titles, a recap reveals that Com 50 has uncovered the inner-workings of a terrorist organization known as Cal Pada. Their leader, Shriff Aha, vows to destroy the world unless their demands are met. The film opens with Com 50 getting a mission brief from his commander, who is informing him that Cal Pada has set up a headquarters in the French Alps. Com 50 accepts his mission and takes a fighter jet to France. Near the base, an enemy fighter jet shoots Com 50's jet out of the air, though Com 50 manages to parachute down to the ground, landing at the Newland Hotel. Inside the hotel, he spends the night, but almost gets killed by the hotel's clerk, who is a Cal Pada assassin in disguise. After killing the assassin, Com 50 teleports away to 007, whom he rudely encounters. Com 50 insists that they need to work together, but 007 wants to finish the job alone. After some lamenting, 007 lets Com 50 tag along, as long as he follows 007's orders. Com 50 agrees. Inside the base, Com 50 is assigned to hack a missile silo while 007 heads out the take out Shriff Aha. However, henchman Boris catches 007 and takes him to the interrogation room. Despite Shriff Aha's beatings, 007 does not talk. Com 50, concerned about 007, heads off after him. He eventually frees 007 and they sneak away. Elsewhere in the base, Shriff Aha and Boris ambush Com 50 and 007, chasing them away towards a lab. Inside the lab, Com 50 devises a plan: make some of Cal Pada's nuclear weapons and use them to blow up the base. After making the bomb, they stow it away in the hacked computer, but are attacked by a ninja. The ninja is easily killed and they rush off. At the entrance to the base, they are stopped by Shriff Aha and Boris, whom they fight. They take down the villains, but don't have enough time to escape the base. Com 50 saves 007 and himself by teleporting them back to CIA headquarters. 007 congratulations Com 50 on a job well done. Production History Just like the previous two Com 50 movies, this film was made on the fly with no script and only a vague idea of where to go. However, a few scenes were planned prior to filming, such as the fighter jet sequence and the presence of Shriff Aha. Unlike the other two films, this film was shot over multiple days, as the hotel scenes, the airplane sequence, and the scenes with 007 were all filmed at vastly different times. Most of the story elements, however, were just based from Cal Pada from the previous films. After some time editing the footage, this film was released on July 29, 2004 as part of the Com 50 Collection DVD set. On July 20, 2012, as part of the "From the Vaults" collection, this film was re-released as an entirely new cut that geared the style towards Com 50 and Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island. It features an original soundtrack, enhanced special effects, new sound effects, and more. Audience Reaction In its original release, it was well-received by those that had been in the film. However, in its re-release, the film got almost no attention. This led to the cancellation of the re-release of Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island. Mistakes * Plot Hole: If Com 50 has a teleport remote that can send him anywhere in the world, why does he need to take a fighter jet to get to the Cal Pada base? Some could argue that the teleport remote has a limited range, but he uses it at the end of the film to get back to headquarters, trumping that logic. * Continuity Error: When Com 50 is inside the fighter plane, he is wearing a helmet. However, when he lands on the ground and pulls off his parachute, the helmet is gone. Characters * Com 50 (Andrew Bermudez) * Commander (Daniel Bermudez) * Hotel Clerk/Assassin (Daniel Bermudez) * Singer (Teresa Bermudez) * Piano Player (Al Bermudez) * Hotel Guest (Curt Freeman) * 007 (Luke Stabe) * Boris (John Stabe) * Shriff Aha (Daniel Bermudez) * Cal Pada Guard (Daniel Bermudez) * Cal Pada Ninja (Nathan Stabe) Locations * CIA Headquarters * Newland Hotel * Cal Pada Mountain Headquarters Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director; Producer; Actor; Editor; Composer; Cameraman * Daniel Bermudez - Assistant Director; Actor; Cameraman * Teresa Bermudez - Actor * Al Bermudez - Actor * Curt Freeman - Actor * Luke Stabe - Actor * John Stabe - Actor * Nathan Stabe - Actor Tropes Com 50 and 007 contains examples of the following tropes. * Canon Immigrant: '007 is this, though he canonically isn't THE 007, just someone who happens to have the same name. * 'Casting Gag: Luke Stabe plays 007 here because he played that part in several 007 films produced by his cousins' own amateur film companies, A&W Film Co. and Stabe Inc. * Continuity Nod: Shriff Aha, who was only mentioned in the first (now non-canon) film, appears as the main villain here. * Delayed Explosion: The explosion that blows up the base doesn't happen when it is supposed to. Canonically, there are two reasons for this. First, the explosives that Com 50 were faulty, meaning that they never went off. Second, the actual explosion was caused by the bomber seen in Air Strike, which is depicted in that film. * Delicious Distraction: Com 50 distracts the guard near 007 by telling him that there's free cake in the cafeteria. * Earn Your Happy Ending: It takes everything that Com 50 overcomes for 007 to finally respect him as a partner at the end of the film. * Elite Mooks: Boris has goggles, a higher rank, and an actual personality, but is otherwise similar to the other Cal Pada guards. * Faceless Goons: The infamous Cal Pada guards return in this film, though they appear in far fewer numbers. * Gratuitous Ninja: One appears briefly to smack Com 50 with a sword before being quickly gunned down. * I Love Nuclear Power: Cal Pada has nuclear power everywhere, from their weapons to their power stations. Even the explosives that Com 50 makes are described in the official canon as "nuclear dynamite." * Jack Bauer Interrogation Technique: 'Both Shriff Aha and Boris do this to 007 when he is captured. * 'The Infiltration: What Com 50 and 007 do to enter the Cal Pada headquarters. * Mook Mobile: The fighter planes that Com 50 goes up against, one of which actually succeeds in hitting Com 50's plane. * Old-School Dogfight: On his way to the Cal Pada headquarters, Com 50 engages several fighters in his own fighter jet. * Overt Operative: From their advanced gadgets to the sunglasses that 007 wears, the outfits that Com 50 and 007 wear scream "I'm a spy." * The Spymaster: Com 50's commander, who assigns him his mission. * Supervillain Lair: The Cal Pada Mountain Base, of course! * Take Our Word for It: When Shriff Aha and Boris are interrogating 007, it's never mentioned what they want out of 007, just that they want something. Canonically, since Cal Pada is directly tied to the Illuminati, what they want to know is whether there are any technological threats to their survival. They also want to know if anyone infiltrated their base with 007. * Teleportation: Com 50's iconic teleportation remote was introduced in this film, which Com 50 uses twice. * Wig, Dress, Accent: The Newland Hotel's singer covers the wig and dress aspects of this trope. Her singing voice doesn't have much of an accent, though. Trivia * Curt Freeman appeared in this film because he won Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s Super Spy Sweepstakes. * Boris was not initially going to be in the film; John Stabe added the character to create another henchman character. * This is the first Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movie to feature an original soundtrack. * Luke Stabe plays 007 in this film because he had played the character in some films by A&W Film Co. and Stabe Inc. Gallery P8171034.JPG P8171022.JPG P8171031.JPG P8171023.JPG P8171027.JPG Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:2004 Category:Award-Winning Film